militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Badges of the United States Air Force
of Lt. Col. Coy Speer, former commander of the 920th Rescue Wing's Pararescue Squadron]] Badges of the United States Air Force are military awards authorized by the United States Air Force that signify aeronautical ratings, special skills, career field qualifications, and serve as identification devices for personnel occupying certain assignments. The newest badge to be authorized for wear is the Cyberspace Operator Badge, first awarded to qualified officers on April 30, 2010 at Bolling Air Force Base, Washington, DC.AFI36-2903: Dress and Personal Appearance of Air Force Personnel; dated July 18, 2011; accessed August 21, 2011New Air Force cyberspace badge guidelines released, posted 27 Apr 10, accessed 16 Jan 12 Most Air Force badges are awarded in three degrees or skill levels. Aeronautical rating badges for Pilots (including operators of remotely-piloted aircraft), Navigators/Combat Systems Officers/Observers, and Air Battle Managers are awarded at Basic, Senior, and Command levels; while flight nurses and flight surgeons are awarded ratings at the Basic, Senior, and Chief levels. All other aviation badges are awarded at the Basic, Senior, and Master levels. Occupational badges are normally issued in Basic, Senior, and Master level for officers. Enlisted occupational badges reflect skill levels: 3-level apprentice/5-level Journeyman (same badge), 7-level craftsman, and 9-level superintendent. A star and wreath system, worn above the Air Force badge, denotes which degree or skill level a service member currently holds. Chaplain, aviation, space, and cyberspace operator badges are mandatory for wear on Air Force uniforms. Wear of all other badges is optional. Unless otherwise stated, the badges listed below are presented in order of precedence. Precedence of badges within the same category depends on the airman's current assignment. The Air Force is the most restrictive service with regards to which Air Force badges may be worn on the uniforms by other branches of the US Armed Forces. Most Air Force badges may only be displayed on Air Force uniforms. The exception to this rule is the Space Badge and Cyberspace Operator Badge.SMDC-OPZ-FB, ASPDO Procedural Guide #1 - Procedures for Awarding the Space Badge to Army Space Cadre Personnel, dated 15 Feb 11, accessed 16 Jan 12 The Air Force previously authorized continued use of a number of aviation badges originally issued by the U.S. Army during World War II. Such badges are no longer authorized and are now categorized as obsolete badges. Aviation Badges AFI11-402: Aviation and Parachutist Service, Aeronautical Ratings and Badges; dated December 13, 2010; accessed August 20, 2011 Aeronautical Rating Badges File:United States Air Force Pilot Badge.svg|Pilot Badge File:United States Air Force Unmanned Aircraft Operator Badge.jpeg|Remotely-Piloted Aircraft Pilot Badge File:United States Air Force Navigator Observer Badge.svg|Navigator/ Combat Systems Officer/ Observer Badge File:USAF - Occupational Badge - Air Battle Manager.svg|Air Battle Manager Badge File:United States Air Force Flight Surgeon Badge.svg|Flight Surgeon Badge File:USAF Astronaut Device.png|Astronaut Badge (Any Pilot, Navigator, Combat Systems Officer, Observer, Air Battle Manager, or Flight Surgeon Badge with Astronaut Device) Aircrew Badges File:United States Air Force Flight Nurse Badge.svg|Flight Nurse Badge File:United States Air Force Officer Aircrew Badge.svg|Aircrew Badge (Officer) File:United States Air Force Enlisted Aircrew Badge.svg|Aircrew Badge (Enlisted) File:USAF - Sensor Operator Badge.png|Sensor Operator Badge Joint Service Qualification Badges File:United States Air Force Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge.svg|Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge File:USAF - Occupational Badge - Scuba.svg|Scuba Diver BadgeFirst Air Force Dive Course Graduates 17 Airmen, U.S. Air Force Official Website, posted 16 March 2006, last accessed 13 April 2013 File:AirAssault.gif|Air Assault BadgeAir Force Officials Release Uniform Board Results, Mountain Home Air Force Badge Website, posted 16 June 2009, last accessed 13 April 2013Airmen Vie for Slots in Army Air Assault Course, U.S. Air Force Official Website, posted 7 February 2011, last accessed 13 April 2013 File:PRigger.gif|Parachute Rigger Badge File:United States Air Force Parachutist Badge.svg|Parachutist Badge File:USAF - Occupational Badge - High Altitude Low Opening.svg|Freefall Parachutist Badge Occupational Badges An Air Force Occupational Badge is a military badge of the United States Air Force which is awarded to those members of the Air Force community who are engaged in duties “other than flying”. The purpose of the Air Force Occupational Badge is to denote and recognize training, education and qualifications received in a particular career field and to provide recognition in an outwardly displayed badge.AFI36-2101: Classifying Military Personnel (Officer and Enlisted); dated June 14, 2010; accessed August 21, 2011 The first Air Force Occupational Badges began appearing on Air Force uniforms in the late 1950s. Prior to this time, the only Air Force badges authorized were the Pilot’s Badge and other aeronautical rating badges such as the Navigator Badge and Flight Surgeon Badge. Operations Career Group File:Basic Space Badge.jpg|Space Badge (This badge is equal in precedence to aviation badges.) File:USAF - Cyberspace Operator Wings Basic.png|Cyberspace Operator Badge (This badge is equal in precedence to aviation badges.) File:United States Air Force Operations Support Badge.svg|Operations Support Badge File:United States Air Force Command and Control Badge.svg|Command and Control Badge File:United States Air Force Weapons Director Badge.svg|Weapons Director Badge File:United States Air Force Air Traffic Control Badge.svg|Air Traffic Control Badge File:USAF - Occupational Badge - Missile Operations.svg|Missile Operations Badge File:United States Air Force Intelligence Badge.svg|Intelligence Badge File:United States Air Force Meteorologist Badge.svg|Meteorologist Badge The following Special Operations insignia are worn as flashes or crests on unique Air Force berets vs. the left breast of Air Force uniforms. Both the breast insignia and the following flashes/crests signify the same thing, an Air Force occupational specialty.Air Force Special Operations Command, Special Tactics Units; accessed August 21, 2011 File:USAF Special Tactics Officer Flash.png|Special Tactics Officer (STO) Flash File:USAF Combat Controller Flash.jpg|Combat Controller (CCT) Flash File:USAF Special Operations Weather Team Flash.png|Special Operations Weather Team (SOWT) Flash File:Air_Force_TACP_Badge.jpg|Tactical Air Control Party (TACP) Crest File:USAF Combat Rescue Officer Flash.png|Combat Rescue Officer (CRO) Flash File:USAF Pararescue Flash.jpg|Pararescueman (PJ) Flash File:USAF SERE Flash.jpg|Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape (SERE) Flash Logistics Career Group File:United States Air Force Maintenance Badge.svg|Maintenance Badge File:United States Air Force Missile Badge.svg|Missile Maintenance Badge File:USAF - Occupational Badge - Logistics Readiness.svg|Logistics Readiness Badge File:United States Air Force Supply and Fuels Badge.svg|Supply and Fuels Badge File:United States Air Force Transportation Badge.svg|Transportation Badge File:United States Air Force Logistics Badge.svg|Logistics Plans Badge File:United States Air Force Civil Engineer Badge.svg|Civil Engineer Badge File:United States Air Force Services Badge.svg|Services Badge (Enlisted) File:USAF - Occupational Badge - Force Support.svg|Force Support Badge (Officer) Support Career Group File:3DXXX Basic Badge.jpg|Cyberspace Support Badge (Enlisted) File:United States Air Force Band Badge.svg|Band Badge File:United States Air Force Public Affairs Badge.svg|Public Affairs Badge File:USAF - Occupational Badge - Historian.svg|Historian Badge File:United States Air Force Manpower & Personnel Badge.svg|Manpower and Personnel Badge (Enlisted) File:USAF civil engineer readiness occupational badge.jpg|Emergency Management Badge Special Investigations Career Group File:United States Air Force Force Protection Badge.svg|Force Protection Badge Professional Career Group File:USAF Judge Advocate Badge.svg|Judge Advocate Badge File:USAFreligiouspins.jpg|Chaplain Badges (These badges have precedence over other badges.) File:United States Air Force Paralegal Badge.svg|Paralegal Badge (Enlisted) File:United States Air Force Chaplain's Assistant Badge.svg|Chaplain Service Support Badge (Enlisted) Acquisition Career Group File:United States Air Force Acquisition and Financial Management Badge.svg|Acquisition and Financial Management Badge Medical Career Group File:United States Air Force Medical Corps Badge.svg|Medical Corps Badge File:United States Air Force Enlisted Medical Badge.svg|Enlisted Medical Badge File:United States Air Force Biomedical Sciences Corps Badge.svg|Biomedical Science Corps Badge File:United States Air Force Nurse Corps Badge.svg|Nurse Corps Badge File:United States Air Force Dental Corps Badge.svg|Dental Corps Badge File:United States Air Force Medical Service Corps Badge.svg|Medical Service Corps Badge Duty Badges File:AFPoliceBadge.jpg|Security Forces Badge File:USA - AF OSI Badge.png|Air Force Special Agent Badge File:AFFireBadge.jpg|Fire Protection Badges File:USAFCommanderBdg.jpg|Air Force Commander's Insignia File:US - Joint Chiefs.png|Joint Chiefs of Staff Identification Badge File:Headquarters US Air Force Badge.png|Headquarters Air Force Badge File:US - Presidential Service Badge.png|Presidential Service Badge File:US - Vice Presidential Service Badge.png|Vice Presidential Service Badge File:Office of the Secretary of Defense Identification Badge.png|Office of the Secretary of Defense Identification Badge File:AETBadge.jpg|Air Education and Training Command Instructor Badges File:USAF Professional Military Education Badge.png|Air Force Professional Military Education Badge File:AFJROTC Instructor Badge.png|Air Force Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps Instructor Badge File:USAFABadge.jpg|Permanent Professor USAF Academy Badge File:USAF Recruiting Service Badge.png|Air Force Recruiting Service Badges File:USAFR Rrecruiting Service Badge.png|Air Force Reserve Recruiting Service Badges File:ANG Recruiting Service Badge.png|Air National Guard Recruiter Badges File:New USAF Honor Guard Badge.png|Air Force Honor Guard Badge File:USAF Base Honor Guard shield.jpg|Air Force Base Honor Guard Badge Award Badges File:USAF_EIC_Badges.png|Air Force Marksmanship Competition Badges AFI34-143: Excellence-In-Competition (EIC), dated 21 Feb 12, last accessed 06 Jan 13 File:USAF 12 OAY badge.JPG|Outstanding Airman badge See also * U.S. Air Force Aeronautical Ratings * Air Force Specialty Code * Military badges of the United States References * Air Force Art Archive Badges Category:United States military badges